


Sorcerers are Good Fucks

by bigyeehaw



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Dark Tower (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Walter, Gay Sex, Jake is dead, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roland has a big dick apparently, Roland is passionate, Smut, Tarot Cards, Walter is a slut, Walter is a walking vibrating sex toy, poor cloak, top Roland, weird sorcerer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeehaw/pseuds/bigyeehaw
Summary: Roland meets with the man in black after leaving Jake to fall in pursuit of the tower. Long story short, what happens during their meeting is the opposite of what he expected. And he learned a lesson: sorcerers are good fucks. This takes place in The Gunslinger, the first book, when the two bois have a bit of a chat.





	Sorcerers are Good Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together and I imagine that Walter can do weird shit during sex because he's magical.

The gunslinger sat across from the man in black, a fire between the two that set their eyes ablaze. Although the two agreed to keep things civil for the night, they could not help the sour feelings that the other gave them. Especially the gunslinger.

Roland had sacrified the boy, his boy, in pursuit of the tower. The man in black's time was impeccable, showing up exactly as Jake clung on for life to give Roland a choice. And of course, ka had led the gunslinger to choose to pursue the man in black.

After the conversations of their past, after the drawing of the cards, the two men sat in silence. There seemed to be nothing more to talk about between them, but the man in black wanted to propose something before they slept, before they parted ways, if only just to complicate his quest, and to show him further truth.

"Gunslinger, would you like to see a final card?" The dark man asked with an innocent tilt of his head.

The gunslinger eyed him cautiously. It was strange, but he was a gunslinger after all. He remained cautious and on his toes. For that the man in black admired him, if only slightly. He grinned and let the cards flutter between his hands.

"I can show you more."

"I can't see the harm in that," the gunslinger said coolly, giving a nod. He shifted a little on the log, fragments of bones crunching under his boots.

"Show me." The man in black giggled a little and rolled his hips on the log to scoot over, leaving a fair-sized empty space.

"Sit," he said as his palm patted the ironwood log that he sat on. They had agreed to show comradeship, just for tonight, and the man in black was going to keep his word on that, and more likely show more than just comradeship.

The gunslinger didn't move for a minute. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, his feet flat on the ground, watching the dark man. The dark man smiled patiently, his eyes glittering in the light of the fire he created. Slowly the gunslinger stood up. He walked around the fire, scorching blue eyes still on the man in black, and sat down beside him.

The man in black smiled wider and began shuffling the cards once again. They passed from hand to hand through the air, sometimes spinning.

"Round and round they go, where they stop no one knows," he mused, his smile pleasant. The cards slowed their movements until they ceased completely. One card only showed it's face, at the very top of the deck: The Lovers.

The gunslinger's jaw tensed at the reveal of the card. The man in black knew that to him it was just another thing that would distract him from the tower. That was part of the point. The man in black giggled gleefully at his expression.

"Oh, gunslinger. This card does not always mean love like til' death do us part. It may only mean love for one night," said the darkly clothed man, his voice dropping into a whisper and his eyelids drooping. The gunslinger shifted on his rear.

"No," he said sternly. The man in black smiled in a way that was so sickly sweet.

"Ka was what pulled the card. I would not lie to you. Ka is what is telling us to..." The man in black reached forward with a hand so delicate the gunslinger barely felt it. And he did not move. If it were meant to happen or not, it would either happen or not. Deep down the gunslinger had to admit that the touch of the man in black gave him a feeling that wasn't too unpleasant.

The man in black's hand was on the gunslinger's knee. It moved up his well-sculped leg slowly, giving squeezes in places where the muscle was especially impressive, and stopped when it neared his crotch. The man in black looked up at the gunslinger. The gunslinger didn't say anything. He avoided looking into the man in black's dark eyes for too long, as if he did, he would be lost in a million worlds at once.

"Let there be..." The man in black began as his smooth hand inched closer to the gunslinger's (now semi- hard) cock. "...light," he finished as his hand rested on it.

The gunslinger stiffened and felt the urge to jerk his hips forward, but resisted it. How badly he needed this, though, in hopes to get Jake off of his mind.

"Go ahead," the gunslinger said patiently. He felt a tingling from the suprising warmth of the man in black's hand.

"As a sorcerer I can make this very enjoyable. Would you prefer me to be a woman?" The man in black asked. He casually undid the other man's belt, admiring the carefully carved silver buckle.

"This is fine."

His fingers brushed over the gunslinger's fully erect penis. The gunslinger shuddered when the vibration of the zipper sliding down sent a jolt straight to the pit of his stomach. The man in black was excited by this too, but his cloak covered his erection. So the man in black stood up to get his clothing out of the way. He tossed his head at the gunslinger to tell him to undress too, at least enough for them to be able to become The Lovers.

The two men "undressed"; the gunslinger pulled his cock from his jeans, the man in black pulled his thick cloak up to reveal that he wore nothing underneath. This mildly surprised the gunslinger, then aroused him further when he realized that the whole time they sat together he was so close to his nude skin.

"I assume you would like to dominate me, gunslinger," said the man in black. He bunched up his cloak at his hips and slowly laid his chest on the ironwood log, plump ass up, inviting the gunslinger.

The man in black's high cheeks were tinted pink in the light of the fire (the fire had gotten larger and the gunslinger though that he knew why). His expression was that of a needy whore, his full lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed.

The gunslinger's cock twitched in his excitement and the man in black stared at it. He spread his legs further and reached between them to hold his own cock and tug on it.

The gunslinger spat on his hand, coming to kneel behind the dark man. Before he could wipe the saliva on his cock, the man in black spoke.

"Come on, that's not necessary," he croaked. The gunslinger wiped the saliva on his member anyway then joined the man in black in stroking himself.

Once he felt ready, he did not wait for permission (normally Roland always would, but the man in black was an enemy and he didn't have to worry about gentleness) and lined his tip up with the sorcerer's hot hole. The man in black made a soft, muffled sound that resembled a moan but wasn't quite there yet.

He looked over his shoulder and the bunched up cloak at his Lover for tonight- the first one in a long time- and arched his back like a bitch in heat. The gunslinger did enjoy the desperation he caused the man in black, but was getting impatient himself. He put his calloused hands on the smooth hips of the man and slid himself into his ass.

The feeling was not what he expected. He expected it to be difficult to get in while relatively dry, but the hole was wet. It felt like a woman's wetness. And when the gunslinger pulled out out of curiosity, thats exactly what it looked like.

"I told you I could make this enjoyable," said the sorcerer. The gunslinger gripped his hips harder and slid back in easily from how slick his ass was. A soft growl left his throat.

Despite the woman-juices in the man in black's ass, he felt nothing like a woman. He was much tighter and softer. Every little bump inside squeezed around him in the right place. His skin felt like silk.

The man in black moaned when the gunslinger was fully sheathed inside of him, throbbing and hot. The stretching of his walls caused no pain, only a pleasure that flooded his body and caught in his throat in the form of another moan.

The gunslinger was brought joy from the fact that the dark man had been brought down to nothing more than a slut before him. With a grunt, the gunslinger began thrusting in and out of the tight hole. It felt like nothing he felt before, nothing came close.

Each thrust was hitting the man in black's prostate and causing his cock to bob and dribble precum on his cloak. He was holding it in his hand firmly, but not moving his hand. It visibly throbbed for further attention. The man in black let out a drawn out sigh and pushed himself back to force the well-endowed gunslinger deeper.

Roland wrapped his arms around the other man's hips and pulled his ass up with him as he stood up then folded himself over the man. In this position he could get impossibly deeper, dragging a groan from his throat. He found himself feeling a flutter in his chest, to his surprise. Of course it meant nothing, as it was the man in black's fault that the boy fell (not quite). They would never become lovers, not even for the night, but the gunslinger knew that the man in black felt much better than any woman, virgin or not, that he lied with.

And suddenly the hole tightened. It began to feel cold. The sorcerer turned his head with a weak giggle. "You like-" He huffed. "-that?"

The gunslinger nodded and couldn't help but to let out a strangled moan. The cold sensation was completely different than any he had felt on his cock before. It was cold, yet alive and soft and chokingly tight yet so impossibly good. He realized that his balls felt tight and tingled. His legs tingled too, and he shifted.

The man in black was quickly jerking his cock now, perhaps knowing that the gunslinger was close to his climax. Now a very strange yet not unpleasant (quite the opposite) sensation of vibrating surrounded his cock. Sorcerers really were good fucks.

This brought an orgasm on the gunslinger in an overwhelming torrent. He held the man in black in a death grip while a cry erupted from his throat. He forced the other man against the log under his weight. His hot seed spurted into the man in black and coated the walls of his ass.

The man in black got his very fair share of pleasure. As the gunslinger filled him up with his seed, his hole clenched and his cock throbbed and cum shot from it and onto his cloak. He made a womanly whine as he threw his head back.

Caught up in the moment, the gunslinger pressed his hot cheek to the man in black's and let his lips gently touch his smooth face. After a minute or so, the gunslinger pulled his flaccid penis out. His pearly white cum came with it, dripping from the hole that still maintained it's impossible tightness and down the man in black's pretty thighs.

When the man in black turned his head again, he stood on all fours. He panted. Both of the men had flushed cheeks, but it wasn't visible in the firelight. The gunslinger pushed the man in black's cloak down to cover his ass.

The deed was done, wasn't it? They were only to be lovers for one night. That is what the man in black said that the card declared. They were The Lovers, and if they would remain that way, ka would tell in the morning.


End file.
